La Rose et le Masque
by BlackRabbit18
Summary: Poussé par le Persan, Erik rencontre Lisa, une jeune fille défigurée à cause d'un incendie et planifie sa vengeance, en utilisant Lisa contre Christine et Raoul...


Le cocher l'avait laissé là où il lui avait demandé. Erik se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers son repère. Il pleuvait, heureusement qu'il avait des vêtements chauds ! Son regard était vide, il regardait les pavés, toutes ses pensées entouraient Christine, sa belle, sa muse, celle qui devait être sa femme ! Pourquoi avait-il choisit de la laisser partir avec le Vicomte de Chagny ? Pourquoi donc avait-il fait cela ? Christine aurait dû lui appartenir ! Après tous les services qu'il lui avait rendu, c'était comme ça qu'elle le remerciait ?! En grognant de colère et d'incompréhension, il bouscula quelqu'un. Il sentit également que quelque chose était tombé près de son pied. En tant que gentleman, il devait tout de même aider une femme. Ce serait sa dernière « bonne action ». Il se baissa pour ramasser le légume et le tendit à sa propriétaire. Erik sentit la main frêle et gelée sur la sienne malgré la chaleur que lui procurait ses gants. Il leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

 _Oh._

C'était une jeune fille, d'environ douze ans. Ses deux yeux verts le dévisageaient tristement. Elle était vêtu une robe noire un peu déchirée avec un tablier gris avec des bottines. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et son teint pâle, elle était terriblement maigre et blanche. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Erik, c'était le masque noir qu'elle portait. Tout comme le sien, il lui prenait tout le visage, sauf la bouche. La jeune fille se releva et murmura des excuses. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Erik lui attrapa le poignet et elle se raidit.  
« Attends ! dit le fantôme. Qui es…  
-S'il vous plait, monsieur, lâchez-moi vous me faîtes mal, coupa la jeune fille.»  
Ces mots avaient étés prononcés comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la frappe, puis, ses paroles furent suivit d'un long gémissement. Erik la lâcha et la vit partir sous une pluie battante, avec comme seul protection un châle. Cette fille l'intriguait, que cachait-elle sous son masque ? Il se décida à la suivre pour en savoir plus.

Erik l'avait vu rentrer dans une grande bâtisse construite avec des briques rouges. Il y avait une pancarte, qu'il lut à haute voix :  
« Asile des Coquelicots, pour enfants fous… »  
Il y avait donc un asile à Paris ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il se retourna et reprit le chemin de l'Opéra. Cette fille avait peut-être titillé sa curiosité avec son masque mais il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose, il en était sûr. Et puis de toute façon, elle devait être folle sinon pourquoi serait-elle rentré dans cet établissement ? Néanmoins, Erik était heureux et triste à la fois. Il allait mourir dans son cercueil, emportant avec lui ses multiples secrets et savoirs.

Lisa s'assit lourdement sur son lit, sa joue rougie par la gifle que venait de lui donner monsieur Pinson, le cuisinier. Quelques aliments avaient été abimés, était-ce sa faute ? D'après les adultes qui étaient ici, oui. Et cet homme avec son masque blanc, qui était-il ? Pourquoi cachait-il lui aussi son visage ? Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder la lune. Sa chambre était trop petite, elle avait l'impression d'être en prison. Et elle y était. Les murs étaient couverts de papier peint vert émiettés, il n'y avait pas de miroir (plus d'une fois elle avait eu peur en se voyant dans le reflet de la fenêtre alors un miroir…). Il y avait une armoire en boit qui contenait quelques vêtements, une table de chevet, un fauteuil et un lit simple. Sur les murs, il y avait des dessins, des dragons, des démons, des anges, Dieu… Le dessin était sa passion, c'était de cette manière qu'elle exprimait sa douleur et sa tristesse. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme petite et de grosse corpulence entra sans gêne sur le territoire de la jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux roux et portait la tenue d'infirmière. C'était madame Irène Fabloya et Lisa ne l'aimait pas, cette vieille sorcière ne cessait de la tourmenter en lui posant des questions sur le décès de sa famille et en faisant des réflexions sur son physique, plus particulièrement sur son visage.  
« Eh bah fais pas cette tête-là ! »  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, vu le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, elle devait être certainement soul. Puis, le docteur De Flèche entra, visiblement en colère et inquiet. Il se tourna vers madame Fabloya.  
« Veuillez nous laissez seul, ceci est un entretien privé.  
-Comme vous voudrez. »  
L'infirmière sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le docteur s'assit dans le fauteuil et la dévisagea.  
« J'ai vu qu'un homme te suivait quand tu es rentré. »  
Elle haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre de qui il voulait parler. L'homme au masque blanc…  
« C'est un gentleman, docteur De Flèche, dit-elle. Je suppose qu'il voulait savoir si j'étais rentré en un seul morceau à l'asile.  
-Lisa, poursuivit le docteur, a-t-il vu ton visage ? questionna le médecin.  
-Non. Seulement mon masque.  
-Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?  
-Seulement pour lui faire mes excuses mais je ne vois pas en quoi… »  
La main vola et atterrit une nouvelle fois sur la joue maintenant rouge de la jeune fille. Elle regarda l'homme, ne comprenant pas son geste. Les larmes coulèrent d'un coup.  
« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ecoute-moi bien, petite insolente ! Personne ne doit te parler ! Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ! Si un autre incident de la sorte se produit, je n'hésiterai pas à te renvoyer. »  
Le docteur De Flèche s'en alla, laissant Lisa dans l'incompréhension total. Elle n'avait commis aucune faute ! C'était tellement injuste qu'elle aurait aimé mourir. Soudain, une idée germa doucement dans sa tête. Oui. Elle allait le faire. La jeune fille se leva, attrapa un sac et mit ses affaires dedans. Peu importe ce qu'elle devra faire pour gagner de l'argent, ailleurs sera surement mieux qu'ici. Puis, elle eut une autre idée. Lisa sourit. Bien sûr, lui, au moins, voudrait d'elle.

Le daroga découvrit Erik toujours en vie. Celui-ci se leva d'un coup de son cercueil et le fusilla du regard :  
« Que viens-tu faire ici, daroga ?!  
-Simplement vérifier si tu étais mort, répondit l'homme. »  
Le fantôme grommela quelque chose. Le Persan soupira.  
« Erik, tu ne dois pas te laisser mourir, il y a tant de choses que tu pourrais faire !  
-Comme quoi ? Me faire des amis ? Refaire ce que j'ai fait durant mon enfance ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je t'ai vu avec cette fille. J'ai vu ton expression quand tu as vu sa particularité.  
-Attends une minute, tu la connais ? demanda le fantôme, étonné. »  
Le daroga s'assit dans un siège et Erik dans un autre. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.  
« Elle s'appelle Lisa DelaRose. Sa famille est morte dans un incendie, dans le nord de la France, commença le Persan. Elle a été internée dans un hôpital durant trois ans puis transféré à l'Asile des Coquelicots, en tant que bonne à tout faire.  
-Je vois... Pourquoi porte-t-elle un masque ?  
-A ton avis, Erik. »  
Le fantôme ricana et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Le Persan se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
« Comment la connais-tu, daroga ? demanda Erik.  
-Je l'ai rencontré dans les mêmes circonstances que toi, il y a un an. Nous nous envoyons régulièrement des lettres. »  
Il se retourna, un sourire sur son visage couleur ébène.  
« Si tu veux, tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, puisqu'elle t'intéresse tant.  
-Es-tu sérieux ?  
-Je le suis. Lisa sera ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
-Eh bien… J'accepte, dit le fantôme.  
-Tu verras, elle a un merveilleux talent pour le dessin. Cela te changera un peu les idées moroses qui t'habitent en ce moment.  
-Va-t'en daroga, supplia Erik. Laisse le monstre éveillé seul.  
-Comme tu voudras Erik. Dès que j'aurais sa permission, je viendrais alors laissa ta porte ouverte ! plaisanta le Persan en s'en allant. »

Lorsque le Persan entra chez lui, il découvrit la silhouette frêle de Lisa assise sur un siège avec un chocolat chaud et Marius qui lui parlait doucement. Celui-ci se dirigea vers lui dès qu'il vit son maître.  
« Monsieur.  
-Que fait-elle ici ? demanda rapidement le daroga.  
-Le docteur De Flèche l'a encore frappée, répondit Marius, donc, elle a préféré démissionner de son poste et elle est venu ici. Je pensais que c'était vous qui sonniez à la porte mais en vérité c'était elle. Êtes-vous en colère, monsieur ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non ! Préparez-lui la chambre d'ami. »  
Il alla ensuite vers la jeune fille qui sourit à sa vue.  
« Bonsoir Nadir !  
-Bonsoir, Lisa.  
-Je suis désolé de venir si tard et sans vous avoir prévenu, c'est juste que… que j'en avais assez de tout ça…  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta présence ne me dérange absolument pas ! s'exclama le Persan. J'ai même quelqu'un à te présenter.  
-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je crois que tu le sais déjà. »  
Elle comprit immédiatement. Lisa était une jeune fille très intelligente, encore un point commun avec Erik.  
« L'homme avec le masque blanc ?  
-Exactement. Mais avant, va te coucher. Marius t'a préparée ta chambre.  
-Merci Nadir. »  
Il la regarda monté les escaliers avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil. Marius descendit et servit une tasse de thé à son maître puis il s'assit lui aussi sur un fauteuil et prit une tasse.  
« Ce docteur commence à m'agacer, grogna Nadir en buvant son thé. Ses méthodes encore plus. Comment un homme aussi mauvais peut-il exercer au milieu d'enfants détruits et devenus fous ?  
-Je ne peux vous répondre, Monsieur, ceci n'est pas dans mon domaine.  
-Lisa a bien fait de venir. Je vais avertir la police sur ses agissements, aucun enfant ne devrait subir sa violence et celle de ses assistants.  
-Comment s'est passé votre entretien avec monsieur Erik ? demanda Marius.  
-Oh, assez bien. Il serait prêt à rencontrer Lisa.  
-Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un homme comme lui pourrait déteindre sur elle ses idées ?  
-Non. Je pense surtout que Lisa va parvenir à le soigner. Ils ont presque le même passée et beaucoup de choses en commun.  
-Je vois. Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre congé.  
-Bien sûr, faîtes. A demain, Marius.  
-A demain, Monsieur. »

Nadir regardait le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre. Il espérait qu'Erik ne donne pas de mauvaises et mortelles idées à Lisa. C'était déjà dur avec un défiguré alors deux ! Mais la jeune fille était intelligente, si jamais Erik tenterait de l'attirer pour ses plans -s'il en a d'autres !- elle saurait comment se débrouiller. Le Persan se leva et monta à l'étage pour se diriger vers sa chambre à coucher. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, pour savoir si Lisa dormait et effectivement, elle dormait profondément.

Dehors, sous la pâle lueur de la lune, une rose rouge écarlate venait d'éclore à côté d'une rose blanche.


End file.
